Despertar
by AmutoxVivi
Summary: Amu e Ikuto son recién casados que acaban de volver de su luna de miel, pero ambos no tienen tiempo que perder por que se les acumulo mucho trabajo, pero esta mañana Amu no quiere despertar. (Por favor léanlo porque lo hice como un regalo para ustedes) TERMINADO.-
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente hoy como es víspera de navidad les traigo un presente también… un one-shot.

* * *

><p>-Hola amor- susurro Ikuto en el oído de su esposa.<p>

-Mmm- murmuro Amu volteándolo a ver.

Ambos estaban acostados en su cama de dos plazas, cubierto por las mantas en una habitación amplia y acogedora de color crema decorada por cuadros y muebles de colores sólidos.

-Despierta dormilona- bajo a su cuello y le dio una lamida para luego soplar en el mismo sector provocándole a Amu escalofríos, pero de los buenos.

-No- dijo Amu alejando a Ikuto de ella –Me dan cosquillas.

-Por fin te despiertas, ¿acaso no tienes planeado ir al trabajo hoy?- dijo destapándola, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de una mujer de veintiséis años con un pijama de ceda de color azul cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla.

-¡Que frio!- exclamo Amu dando un leve tiritón por el repentino cambio de temperatura, rápidamente se acurruco junto a su esposo que estaba calentito, lo abrazo por el cuello y paso su pierna sobre las de él, como un koala –Mmm, mucho mejor.

Ikuto sonrió de oreja a oreja, también le devolvió el abrazo, le comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello mientras la sostenía de la cintura, amu hundió su rostro en el pecho de él y comenzó a dormitar nuevamente y Ikuto también.

-No vamos a quedar dormidos Amu.

-No importa- lo apretó más a ella –Te necesito a ti, no al trabajo.

-Mmm, es una propuesta tentadora… pero…- la sostuvo más hacia sí y comenzó a giran con ella en la cama entre risas hasta quedar a la orilla –el deber llama- e Ikuto los impuso a ambos al suelo, pero él fue el nuevo colchón de Amu cundo ya se hallaban el suelo –Amu hay que levantarnos- dijo Ikuto mirando el pacifico rostro de Amu.

-NO- dijo mientras hacia un puchero y se aferraba todavía más a su esposo, como un verdadero koala.

Ikuto ya no intento razonar más con ella y pensó _La razón o la fuerza._

Tomándola de los muslos se levantó del suelo, Amu contuvo un grito de sorpresa al ser alzada y reacomodada en su posición de koala. Abrió los ojos un poco y sonrió ante la vista de su esposo semi desnudo, con tan solo unos pantalones de pijama de color negro que se le ajustaban a la cintura.

Amu se dejó cargar por su hombre hacia donde él quisiera llevarla, así que cerró los ojos.

Ikuto se dirigió con amu en brazos hacia el baño de su habitación, abrió la puerta suavemente para que amu no se diera cuenta, lo mismo hizo con la puerta de la ducha, al entrar en esta rápidamente apoyo a Amu contra la pared.

-Esta frio, Ikuto- reclamo arqueando la espalda para evitar el contacto con la fría cerámica de la ducha.

-Lo sé- dijo aguantado la risa –Pero ahora lo va a estar más.

Y de la nada la ducha comenzó a dejar caer la fría agua que empapo tanto a Amu como a Ikuto.

-¡TSUKIYOMI IKUTO, TE O…!- dijo hasta que sintió los labios de Ikuto sobre los suyos, sus labios desprendía un calor reconfortante, el que tanto necesitaba teniendo el cuerpo tan frio, Ikuto trazo los labios de amu pidiéndole que le diera acceso a su boca, cundo lo consiguió volvió a descubrir la boca de su chica que parecía terciopelo.

-Decías…- dijo arqueando el ceño con una mirada picara, la imagen de amu era magníficamente excitante, su pelo pegado a su cuerpo al igual que su pijama que también dejaba ver su esplendoroso cuerpo de sirena –parece que ya se te quito el sueño.

* * *

><p>hola si les a gustado mi regalo no olviden dejar un comentario al respecto, y también si quieren segunda parte y que quisiera que pusiera en ese nuevo capitulo.<p>

FELIZ NAVIDAD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez gente y como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el segundo y último capítulo de esta historia, y a petición de ustedes le traigo un poco de limme (no lemon, por respeto a algunos que no lo querían), espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p>-Vamos a llegar tarde, ¡Demonios!- grito Amu mientras corría por la casa mientras se vestía y desayunaba a la vez.<p>

-Relájate Amu, te espero en el auto- le contesta Ikuto desde la puerta principal para luego salir.

Amu termino de vestirse, peinarse y desayunar en cinco minutos y salió de su casi, no sin antes cerrar con llave, y se fue al auto junto a su esposo.

Amu e Ikuto trabajan en la misma empresa de música, Amu por un lado diseña los anuncios publicitarios de esta y también diseña los trajes de los artistas, e Ikuto es uno de los mayores accionistas de la empresa y también es uno de los tantos artistas de esta.

Cuando el auto de la pareja se detiene en el estacionamiento de la empresa ambos se dirigen a sus oficinas. A la hora del almuerzo Ikuto va a buscar a Amu a su estudio, donde hace los trajes para los cantantes, pero se detiene en el umbral de la puerta porque se encuentra a su Amu toqueteando a uno de los cantantes.

Bueno Ikuto estaba exagerando un poco la escena porque _Amu no estaba tocando a uno de los cantantes _lo que en realidad sucedía era que _Amu le estaba tomando las medidas a uno de los cantantes_.

* * *

><p>Amu está tomándoles las medidas de las caderas de Ichinose Tokia (NA: Con su cinta de medir, daaaaa) pero éste comienza a sentirse muy observado, dirige la mirada hacia la puerta donde estaba su compañero y casi jefe, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, al cual le rodeaba una tenebrosa aura azul-negro-roja que le provocaría escalofríos a cualquiera me nos a su esposa, Amu.

-Amu- susurro muy bajito el cantante a la chica que estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo- Amuuu- repitió, esta vez sí capto la atención de la chica. Él disimulada mente le indicó a través de gestos que se volteara, y a eso hizo ella mientras enrollaba su cinta de medir tranquilamente. Siente el intranquilo y pesado aura de Ikuto y antes de que la bomba nuclear explote le pide a Tokia si pueden seguir después, el asiente encantado porque también sabe que su vida corre riesgo si sigue en ese lugar.

-Hola Ikuto, ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

-Hola…- contesto sentándose en uno de los sillones -… ¿Por qué estabas tan cerca de Ichinose?

-¿Cerca? Bueno, porque le estaba tomándole las medidas- dijo comprobando la calidad de la tela que tenía en las manos.

-Claro- afirmo cínicamente – ¿Acaso todavía estas resentida por lo de esta mañana?, es por eso que estabas coqueteando con él, manoseándolo de esa manera en mis narices ¿he?- cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho y la miraba con recelo.

-Ikuto- embozó una sonrisa encantadora mientras cerraba la puerta de su estudio se volteaba a verlo -respondiendo a tu pregunta: si todavía estoy cabreada por lo de esta mañana- se sentó junto a él y su sonrisa se desvaneció –pero eso no es excusa para que tú veas cosas donde no las hay.

-¿Qué yo veo cosas donde no las hay? ¡Amu pero si los acabo ver!- exclamo él.

-No me grites, ¡Ahora párate!- le exigió ella.

Ikuto sorprendido por la reacción de Amu se pudo de pie y se quedó en su lugar mientras ella iba a su mesa de trabajo y traía su cinta de medir ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Se preguntaba Ikuto mientras se acercaba a él nuevamente.

-Separa los brazos- volvió a hablar.

Cundo obedeció Amu rodeo su cadera con la cinta de medir manteniendo bastante distancia.

-Ikuto, esto es lo que algo con Tokia y mi cinta de medir, esto es lo que estábamos haciendo hace un momento- lo miro directo a los ojos –Pero esto es lo que aria contigo y mi cinta de medir.

Amu con una agilidad única deslizo la cinta de las caderas a al cuello de Ikuto (N/A: tranquilas no lo va a ahorcar) y tiro la cinta hacia sí trayendo con ella el rostro de Ikuto que se detuvo a solo milímetros del suyo porque había dejado de tirar de la cinta, la soltó. Abrazo por el cuello a su esposo y pego su cuerpo al de él y le dio un casto beso, Ikuto también abrazo a su esposa y comenzaron a jugar dándose castos besos mientras sonreían.

* * *

><p>Ya a las once de la noche la mayoría de los trabajadores estaban en sus casas a excepción de unos cuantos, como los guardias, etc.<p>

También Ikuto estaba trabajando en su oficina en su notebook programando las giras de algunos grupos.

Dos brazos cubren su pecho y algo se apoyan en su cuello, Ikuto mira hacia su cuello y se encuentra la cabellera rosa de Amu, y no puede contener la sonrisa de tenerla cerca.

-Creí que te habías ido a casa Amu- dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello de ella.

-Vámonos a casa-dijo con la cara hundida en el cuello de él.

-Tengo trabajo que terminar-

-Puedes terminar mañana- lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Amu..-

-Somos un pareja extraña- dijo amu sacando la cabeza de su cuello –Tú no te das cuente de cuánto tiempo trabajas y cuanto te agotas por ello y yo soy muy floja para levantarme a trabajar. Somos una pareja extraña- reafirmo mirándolo.

-Claro, porque tú eres mi cable a tierra, sin ti yo estaría totalmente agotado y acabado- dijo sonriéndole.

-Sí, sin ti ya no tendría trabajo y sería una vagabundea dormilona- también le sonrió.

-Mi otra mitad- dijo Ikuto.

-Bueno, tu cable a tierra te dice que tienes que volver a casa A DESCANSAR- dijo recalcando la última frase.

-Okay, vámonos- cerro su notebook y lo dejo en la oficina mientras ambos salían de la empresa.

De camino a casa Amu estuvo apoyada en el hombro de su esposo mientras este la abrazaba con un brazo.

Cenaron y se fueron a acostar abrazados el uno con el otro mimándose, acariciándose y besándose.

A la mañana siguiente Amu fue la primera en despertase _hora de la venganza _peso. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño donde lleno un jarro con agua, salió del baño y dejo el jarro cerca de Ikuto. Suavemente se subió a sobre Ikuto sin despertarlo, de le acercó y le dio un beso, llego a su oreja y susurro su nombre, pero no logro despertarlo, bajo a su cuello y le dio una lamida y soplo en ella, volvió a susurrar su nombre, pero tampoco hubo caso, tomo un de su propio pelo y comenzó a acariciarlo con él, por fin estaba bando signos de que se estaba despertando

También comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos sobre el miembro de Ikuto, entusiasmándolo un poco, lo logro despertar y antes de que digiera cualquier palabra le dio un beso en los labios y siguió dando pequeños saltitos sobre el miembro de Ikuto, haciéndolo gruñir, él la atrajo hacia sí y le comenzó a besar el cuello corriendo el tirante del pijama de Amu. Luego Amu se aparta de él toma el jarro y lo vierte en el cuerpo de Ikuto, dejándolo pasado, pero antes de que diga palabra lo vuelve a besar sus ahora labios mojados, se aparta nuevamente y le caricia el pelo.

-Te adoro, Ikuto- y lo abrazo, sin importar que estuviese mojado.

* * *

><p>Wiwiiwiwiwiiwiwiwiw estoy tan feliz.<p>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como a mí.

Tengo un importante pregunta (que les va a convenir en un futuro a ustedes) para las personas que han leído mis fanfic narrados en primera (POV'S) y narraciones en tercera persona como esta ¿con cuál creen que narro mejor o escribo las historias mejor?

Plis respondan es muy importante.


End file.
